


Her youth is a sort of present, whatever the price

by iridescentglow



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has never felt <i>young</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her youth is a sort of present, whatever the price

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric drabble.

Summer has never felt _young_. Her father's harsh eyes (and her step-mother's glazed expression in the background) had seemed to leech all of that purity out of her. In her memory, a 7-year-old Summer fidgets with the straps of her sun-dress, before her nanny slaps her fingers away and swears in Spanish. The impossibly tall, artificially-coloured people walk by around her, as important to the landscape as the palm trees.

She learned early that people didn't want to know about _her_ ; didn't care about her innocence, her opinions. They wanted her to smile, and show a full set of perfect, grown-up teeth. And when the straps of her sun-dress inevitably fell down, they were even happier.

When she curled up in her daddy's arms (when he wasn't away in Zurich, away in New York, away away away) and told him life sucks, he would laugh wearily. _"Enjoy your youth, kiddo, 'cause it only gets worse."_

She feels even older since Seth left. She wears too much make-up and tries to look as old as she feels -- it rubs off on her pillow as she cries herself to sleep after another bad date. Summer always thought that Seth would never grow up -- he'd be like that kid in the story. Peter Pan, or whatever. Out loud, she teased him about it, and secretly luxuriated in the idea. His child-like innocence; candy-floss sweetness in her mouth when he kissed her, and summer-day warmth on her skin as she felt his body against hers. She figured if she stayed close enough to Seth, some of that youth-innocence-purity might rub off.


End file.
